


I Swear I Didn't See Anything!

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Strip, Anime, Fluff, M/M, Nosebleeds, Yaoi, clumsy, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well for almost the whole time Kuroo is at the Tsukishima's; Almost. That is, everything was fine until Kuroo slipped and pulled down Kei's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I Didn't See Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated~

"Here you go." Akiteru gives Kuroo a warm smile as he sets down a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. Being their first meeting, Kuroo had hoped that they met under different circumstances; I mean, who would want to meet their crush's brother while his brother's pants are in your hands? 

Thinking back on it now, it wasn't really his fault, but nevertheless Akiteru had walked in on them just as Kuroo tripped and grabbed the only thing he could - Kei's pants. Nervously sighing, Kuroo takes a sip of the hot beverage, sneaking a glance at Kei as he does it. The blonde had beet red cheeks, his eyes fixated on the table as he clutches the blanket he wrapped around himself. 

Jeez... How did it come to this?

 

***

 

"Tsukki, don't be so meeaannn~" Kuroo purrs as he knocks on Kei's front door. The younger boy had agreed to let Kuroo stay for the night, but as soon as Kei answered the door he slammed it shut. Confused, Kuroo calls out to him numerous times, knocking every few seconds. "Tsukki, you okay? Can you open the door? Come on Tsukki it's too cold outside to leave me here!" Moaning like a bothered cat, Kuroo finally gives up and sits against the door. Hugging his Nekoma jacket tighter around him, Kuroo sighs into the cold December air. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Kei is pressing against a wall, hugging his knees to his chest. His face flushed, he shakes his head side to side. 

No, I knew he was coming; I just need to get over it and let him in. I have to forget these stupid feelings and pretend everything's okay. 

Inhaling slowly, Kei finally stands up and goes to open the door. The first time he tries to pull the door open it doesn't budge. Huh. Yanking harder, Kei presses his feet on the wall and pulls with all his might. The door finally gives, sending Kei backwards and Kuroo as well. Landing on his back, Kuroo looks up and snatches Kei's foot just as he's about to hit his head on the nearby bookshelf. 

Both breathing hard, Kuroo wiggles up and carefully as he pulls Kei's leg back down. A few seconds of silence pass before Kuroo erupts in laughter. "HAHAHAHA!! Well that could've been bad, eh?!" Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Kuroo crosses his legs and looks up at Kei from the floor. He stops laughing right away, the look of pure distress on Kei's teary face snapping him out of it. "Tsukki, are you alright??" Kei snaps his head to the side to hide his face, a little hic escaping his throat. Kuroo shoots up from the floor and grabs Tsukki's shoulders. Leaning down a little, Kuroo tries to look Kei in the face to see if he's okay. Kei keeps looking away, not wanting Kuroo to see him in this state. "Tsukki, were you scared?" His shoulders tensing a little at the question, Kei glances in Kuroo's direction. Knitting his eyebrows together, Kei finally turns to face Kuroo. "Yeah I'm fine. Now just drop it." Giving Kei's shoulders a little squeeze before letting go, Kuroo backs away a step with a troubled smirk on his face. "Well, okay then. How about I kick your ass in Super Smash Bros Brawl?" Scoffing a little, Kei gives Kuroo a sharp glare as he says "let's see you try." 

The rounds went on one after another, Kuroo winning most of them. When the final blow had been made, Kei finally exhaled harshly and thumped down onto his bed with a thud. Crossing his legs and arms, Kei sulks like a little kid while Kuroo just laughs cheerfully. "That's not fair; you grabbed for my controller a bunch of times and made me lose!" "Yes but in the end I still won, baby~" Kuroo gives Kei a sneer and a thumbs up, irritating the blonde even more. Ruffling up the wheat coloured strands, Kuroo then excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Once out of the room, Kuroo ducks into the bathroom, barely able to shut the door before blood spurts out of his nose. In the other room, Kei had grabbed his pillow in an attempt to hide his reddening face. 

Goddamn it! Why did he have to smile at me like that?! And what guy gently ruffles another guy's hair?!?!" Really blushing now, Kei knits his eyebrows in frustration and punches the pillow a few times. Damn it! Just calm down! Hurry up and calm down before he comes back! 

In the bathroom, Kuroo is running out of tissues. His nosebleed hasn't stopped yet, but despite that he couldn't help but get heated as he imagined Kei's cute frustration. Damn was he adorable! Gotta calm down though - he probably isn't into men. Sighing a little, Kuroo finally gets his nosebleed to stop. Checking if any blood was on his face, he then exits the bathroom and makes his way back to Kei's room. 

"Tsukki, you aren't mad are you?" Kuroo yet again is shut out by Kei, kneeling on the floor in front of his door. Kei hadn't answered at all, and Kuroo was starting to get worried. Right before Kuroo's hand hits the door, Kei pulls it open. 

"Tsukki I'm sorry I chea-"  
"It's fine."  
"Are you sure? I can make you an apologetic cake if you want~"  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"It's not fine. Make me a cake."

Smiling happily, Kuroo leans against the door and silently laughs at Kei's childish behavior. Inside Kei is smiling as well, his mood lightening up a bit.

 

***

 

"You have quite a habit of locking me out of places huh." "Oh shut up." They both break into light laughter, the mood in the whole room changing for the better. Both of them have relaxed a little, which was a relief all on its own. "Now, I want to play a different game." Cocking his head to the side, Kei silently questions Kuroo about the game he has in mind. "I challenge you to a hide-and-go-seek tag game!" As he shouts this he jumps up, flashing his hands around for affect. Surprisingly, this draws a sweet sounding laugh out of Kei that is quickly followed by an embarrassed cough. 

"BOOP~ You're it!" Kuroo lightly pokes Kei's small nose, and with that he sprints out of the room. "Hahhh...fine." Standing up, Kei covers his eyes and begins to count. 

You're such a kid. 

 

"Aha!" Kei opens the third closet, only to come up empty handed yet again. The house he shared with his brother wasn't very big, so Kuroo wouldn't have a lot of hiding spots big enough for him to choose from. Jogging down the hallway, Kei turns the corner into the kitchen. Opening the pantry, he's disappointed yet again. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He waits. 

"Meow~" 

...what the heck?

"MARCO!"

"MEOW~"

Deciding to just use it to his advantage, Kei keeps it up as he runs around. With every call the meowing got louder, and finally he found himself in front of the second closet he looked in. Huh. He throws open the doors, narrowing his eyes as he looks for the messy-haired boy. Quietly, he lets out a little "meow?" for fun and is met with a mass of black hair in his face. 

"MEOWWWWW~<3" Kuroo flies out of the closet from behind the thick coats, tripping on one of the shoes inside. "TSUKKI LOOK OUT!" Kei is paralyzed, completely stunned. Kuroo falls face forward, furiously thrashing around for something to stop him from falling; this happened to be Kei's pants.

Kuroo hits the ground, his face flat on the floor with his ass in the air and Kei's pants in his hands. When Kuroo had pulled down his pants Kei had fallen too, but instead of his face it was right on his ass. Kuroo painfully raises his head, and what he sees turns him so on that no supply of tissues could stop his nose this time. 

Kei's dinosaur boxers are shimmied down, exposing the slender bones of his hips. Kei's shirt also was up a bit, his toned but still slim stomach out for Kuroo to bask in. And the cherry on top? Kei's face was absolutely erotic. His glasses were on his forehead, his eyes shining in the afternoon light. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, and his slightly chapped lips were parted in just the right way. Kuroo's head happened to be right in between Kei's legs, giving him a perfect view of Kei's increasing bulge. 

"D-don't look!!" Kei covers his growing erection with both hands, pushing his knees together just as Kuroo's nose explodes with blood. "S-sorry!!" Kuroo closes his eyes tightly, and just as he's about to get up a figure steps into the hallway. Kei glances at the shadowy figure, and his eyes widen. 

"Nii-chan..?" 

 

***

 

So after Kei and Kuroo were done explaining the situation to Akiteru, he told Kei to go get some pants on. Kuroo was then stuck with his love's older brother in the kitchen. 

"So do you do that a lot with Kei?" Kuroo nearly chokes on the orange he had been eating. His cheeks as red as his jacket, he quickly intervenes Akiteru's thought. "I-I assure you that that was an accident! Like Kei said I tripped when I was exiting the closest! I promise I don't mean to do those things to your brother!" Setting the kettle on, Akiteru leans against the counter and crosses his arms. "Awww... Too bad.." 

This time Kuroo chokes. 

Coughing up the orange slice, Kuroo manages a husky "WHHAAAATTT!!??!" 

A knowing smile on his face, Akiteru simply says "I bet Kei would've quite enjoyed it." Kuroo's head explodes with heat, shortening out while trying to process what Akiteru had just said. "T-TSUKKI LIKES ME?!?" Akiteru laughs cheerfully at Kuroo's nervous excitement and nods. "Yes. I always see Kei smiling at the texts you send him. Not only that, he just seems happier and more carefree when you're around. Now, knowing my brother and his (ahem) social awkwardness, this means that you are someone special." Kuroo bolts up, grabbing Akiteru's hands anxiously. "THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME! I AM IN YOUR DEBT!" Kuroo bows as low as possible, nearly tearing up with happiness. Suddenly realizing it, Kuroo's head snaps up to look at Akiteru with a troubled expression. "HE DOESN'T HATE ME NOW DOES HE?!" 

"No I don't hate you." Kei steps into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket, his face still a little pink. Kuroo's hair stands up like a startled cat's, and he jumps back. Akiteru turns and smiles at Kei, gesturing to the now steaming kettle. "Let's all have some nice hot chocolate."

 

***

 

And now here they were, Kei still with a look of embarrassment on his face, Kuroo looking as sheepish as ever, and Akiteru grinning like an idiot. Sipping his hot chocolate, Akiteru excuses himself and takes Kei with him.

"Kei, I know you like him." Akiteru has a reassuring hand on Kei's head, his gentle touch not feeling as good as Kuroo's. "How did you- I-I mean I don't!!" Smiling, Akiteru just says, "You're obvious erection earlier said it all." Cursing under his breath, Kei's constant blush deepens. 

"And I know he likes you too."

Kei's eyes become the size of saucers. 

"HAHHHHH?!??" 

"Shhhh. Now, I want you to pursue this boy. I have a good feeling about him, and let's be honest; it's rare for you to like someone this much." Kei's eyes narrow, his nervousness radiating off of him. 

"W-will he accept me?" Akiteru sighs a little with a smirk, and says, "Of course. And just so you have some privacy, I'll go out for a while." Kei thanks him, and Akiteru shouts a goodbye to Kuroo as he gives a peace sign to Kei. 

 

Making his way back into the kitchen, Kei pulls Kuroo up from his chair and brings him to his room. All the while Kuroo is asking questions, but Kei just keeps quiet. Once inside, Kei slams the door behind them and throws Kuroo onto the bed. "Tsukki, what- mmnn!" Kei stops him right there, sucking the words out of Kuroo's mouth as they kiss. Kei worries for a second because Kuroo doesn't return the kiss, but is quickly relieved when he feels Kuroo's lips press against his sweetly. Straddling Kuroo's hips, Kei let's Kuroo take the lead in the kiss. Kuroo flips them, not once breaking away from Kei's lips. Resting on his elbows, Kuroo strokes Kei's hair as they kiss, sending a pleasurable shiver down Kei's spine. Wet sounds fill the room as Kuroo begins French kissing Kei, both the boys becoming even more heated with every second. Finally they break apart, both gasping for air. 

"T-Tsukki..." Kuroo lowers himself onto the blonde, nuzzling his face in the nook between Kei's neck and shoulder. Hugging him tightly, Kuroo plants a few sweet kisses and nibbles on Kei's neck. "A-ahhh~" an erotic groan escapes Kei, and before he can cover his mouth with his hand Kuroo gives him a peck on the lips. "So cute~" Kei's face scrunches up in embarrassment, his glasses falling off his nose. Kuroo gently takes them off and sets them aside, kissing both of Kei's eyelids as he does it. 

"Tsukki, I like you a lot." Sitting up now, Kuroo holds Kei's hand and kisses the back of it. 

"I-I like you too." Kei reaches for Kuroo's neck and pulls him in for a loving embrace. 

"I love you." 

Kuroo's face flushes, a stunned smile spreading quickly. "I love you too." Kuroo leans in and kisses Kei for the first time as a couple. 

 

*** (5 months later) ***

 

"Oh come on you cheated!!" Kei playfully slaps Kuroo's arm, and Kuroo leans in and kisses his forehead apologetically. Dropping their controllers, the two start making out, but are interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. "Okay you two hold off on the make out session for now." Akiteru enters the room and offers them both popsicles. 

"I see Kuroo won yet again."

"HE CHEATS!!" 

"Fine then; I'll just play him myself then!"

 

The game ended with a triumphant Akiteru and a mourning Kuroo.


End file.
